A nous le monde !
by calamitieGame
Summary: Marie est une jeune fille qui a une vie tout à fait normale jusqu'au jour où elle se retrouve plongée dans l'univers de One Piece... Avouez, c'était tentant de mettre ça comme ça. Cette histoire nous conte un univers différent de "quand une héroïne se retrouve dans One Piece". A sa manière, elle tentera de vivre. J'ai mit en rating T car certains passages le méritent. Enjoy !


C'était un vendredi comme tant d'autres à une exception près: je restais à Vire toute seule pour le week-end tandis que mes parents allaient à leur résidence secondaire. J'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle, négocier avec mes géniteurs pour rester à Vire était quelque chose que je détestais presque autant que le jaune... Ce soir pour moi, c'était soirée tranquille devant la télé et sans être obligée de regarder RMC découverte ou même _Thalassa_. Le plus gros de cet avantage restait tout de même le fait que je materai sans aucun doute une des nombreuses chaînes de cinéma que nous avons grâce à la box : à moi Paramount Channel !

Je calculais le nombres de jours qu'il restait avant les vacances de février...un mois et demi c'est long. D'un autre côté, j'attendais tout en appréhendant ces vacances (je reste un paradoxe à moi toute seule, il faut pas déconner quand même). Et vu le boulot qu'on commençait à nous demander pour le lycée, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir réellement être en vacances...(à méditer, vous avez quatre heures XD).

Un bon western n'attendait que moi ce soir là. Certes, c'était de l'italien mais il me faisait de l'œil et puis cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je m'immobilisai devant l'écran pour revoir _Pour quelques dollars de plus_ ; un film de Sergio Leone avec Clint Eastwood et Lee Van Cleef.

Dernière "scène", le duel. Les deux cow-boys se fixaient tandis que la tension qu'ils avaient réussi à créer était plus que palpable, personne ne bougeait. Le plan de demi-ensemble sur le cercle en pierre me donna quelques frissons et le plan typiquement crée pour ce genre de films rejoint la scène.

\- Quand la musique s'arrêtera, ramasse ton arme et essaie de me tuer...essaie.

La musique bougeait peu, on aurait dit une berceuse. Un champs/contre-champs puis retour sur un plan américain du côté de Clint Eastewood qui faisait dos à la caméra; on voyait son côté gauche et ce plan (ainsi que la séquence) étaient bien composés. Le cadre était parfait. Les deux opposants bougèrent leurs mains aussi vite que possible dès que le son se termina puis plus rien...coupure de courant...

Je restais hébétée devant la télé...puis entendis un bruit. Le courant revenait peu à peu puis l'émission. C'était déjà le générique de fin... _SALOPERIE !_ Je ne le dis pas mais le pensai très très fort.

Un bruit sourd se rapprocha de la propriété. Dans la nuit noire qui régnait depuis quatre bonnes heures, j'allumai la lumière du dehors en passant par la porte d'entrée pour ne trouver finalement que le carré de pelouse et la pleine lune. Le bruit que j'entendais ne voulait pas partir et je fus obligée de me boucher les oreilles ainsi que de m'accroupir. J'entendais aussi de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquait et des mouvements pas très rassurants d'objets à l'étage. Genou à terre, je faisais face à cet immense bâtiment qui venait d'attérir en douceur sur la pelouse pour finalement s'ancrer tandis que la protection qu'il possédait éclata.

\- Une bulle... soufflai-je malgré moi

Première pensée, je me déconnectais de ma réalité. Les bruits horriblement stridents de choses ou d'objets cassés s'étaient tus... Des lumières à l'intérieur de l'embarcation s'illuminaient et je me demandais ce que j'ai pu prendre pour imaginer ça. Le bâtiment me disait vaguement quelque chose mais impossible de trouver quoi. _Réfléchis bon sang. T'as dû le voir dans une de ces nombreuses émissions que ton père regarde tout le temps quand il immobilise la télé ! Même si, pour le coup, le fait qu'il soit là ne serait pas plus logique !_

Rien à faire, je ne voulais plus me rappeler mais ce fut le cas lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix. J'observais beaucoup plus et m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait d'un navire. Une figure de baleine blanche trônait fièrement sur la proue de l'embarcation; le navire était immense et avait réussi à me faire beuger. _Comment je vais expliquer ça aux parents, moi ?_ Une grande réplique du navire légendaire Le _MobyDick_ avait atterri dans le jardin _;_ _enfin...légendaire... Légendaire pour tout fan de One Piece qui se respecte. Au mieux, c'était un rêve; au pire, je suis foutu...au choix._

Plus de doute permit pour moi lorsque deux figures descendirent du submersible. Je les identifiai comme étant Izou et Thatch, deux commandants de flotte de Shirohige. Ils se placèrent devant moi et se présentèrent; je leur répondais dans le vague, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient puis ils s'excusèrent au nom de leur équipage pour le gène occasionné.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dès qu'on le pourra, on partira. Me dit l'okama

\- D'accord... Répondis-je encore sous le choc. Dans ma tête, c'était à la fois le chaos et le vide complet alors j'essayais de répondre à leurs attentes sans beuger en milieu de phrase.

\- Euh...vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Me demanda le cuisinier, un peu septique.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui oui !

Aucun ne répliqua mais ils échangèrent un regard entendu ( _comme si je les avais pas vu; en plus ils vont me prendre pour une folle..._ )

Nous discutâmes encore un peu et je finis par leur autoriser à rester ancré dans la pelouse (j'avais pas trop le choix en même temps...). Les deux compères me souhaitèrent une bonne nuit que je leur rendis en leur signifiant qu'ils auraient sans doute besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions. Ce à quoi ils me répondirent que cela ne prendrait sans doute pas longtemps mais ils promirent de se faire le plus discrets possible (perso, je ne vois pas comment. un navire qui s'ancre comme ça dans un jardin, ça se remarque plutôt bien...).

Je finis pas fermer la porte d'entrée pour ensuite monter dans ma chambre me coucher.

Le lendemain, je réfléchissais à voix haute dans ma chambre. Cela faisait une bonne heure au moins que j'étais réveillée et je finis pas envoyer un sms à Juliette, lui priant de bien vouloir ne pas me prendre pour une folle et lui avouant avoir fait un rêve chelou. Elle ne répondait pas, sans doute pas encore réveillée (ou alors lassée de mes conneries, au choix)...après tout, il n'était que six heures. Je me souvenais tout à coup pourquoi je m'étais dit la veille que je me lèverai tôt. _C'est vrai ! J'avais dit que je m'occuperai du salon aujourd'hui !_

Petit déjeuner enfilé, je pris les produits ménagers se trouvant dans les placards ainsi que l'aspirateur; si je devais m'occuper de la salle de billard, autant y aller franco ! Mon plaisir fut de courte durée puisque j'entendis qu'on sonnait à la porte de la maison. Je descendai rapidement, manquant de m'étaler par terre ou de me tauler à cause des escaliers; c'était ma voisine qui m'attendait dehors.

\- Bonjour Marie, ça va ?

\- Oui Geneviève, et toi ?

\- Bah écoute, moi ça va. T'as entendu cette nuit ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Non pas parce que la cause du bruit en question était toujours là mais simplement parce que ma voisine ne semblait pas le voir. Sur leur navire, Thatch et Izou me firent un signe de la main que je traduisais comme étant un bonjour et pouffaient à moitié à cause de l'adulte en face moi.

\- Pas vraiment...par contre, j'ai eu droit à une coupure de courant. Juste après, je suis partis me coucher.

\- T'as dû rester tard alors. Et t'endormir vraiment rapidement parce qu'on l'a eu aussi la coupure de courant. S'empressa-t-elle de rajouter. Tu regardais la télé alors ?

\- Oui. Ils repassaient un western spaghetti sur une chaîne de cinéma.

\- Ah ok.

\- Tu penses que c'était quoi ce bruit ? Demandais-je dans l'espoir de retourner la conversation afin de ne pas pouffer de rire comme une débile. En effet, les deux pirates s'amusaient à faire des grimaces dans le but de me faire rigoler depuis une vingtaine de secondes. Mauvais plan si je cède, donc.

\- Sûrement des cassos ou des délinquants...je pense avoir reconnu des bruits de scooter et des motos.

-ah...

\- Bon ! Bah moi je te laisse, je vais bosser.

\- Ok...à plus. Lui répondis-je alors qu'elle se détournait pour partir.

Une fois l'adulte loin de la propriété, les deux commandants vinrent me saluer, tout sourire, ils semblaient fiers de leurs idioties.

\- Bravo ! J'aurai fait quoi si j'avais cédé ! Je serai morte et bonne pour l'asile et tout ça à cause de vous ! Comment ça se fait qu'elle vous ait pas vu ni même le navire ? Une embarcation de cette taille, ça se remarque bien pourtant !

\- parce qu'il n'y a que certaines personnes qui peuvent nous voir. Me répondit Thatch comme si cela sonnait l'évidence même.

Alors que je comptais leur répondre, quelqu'un sur le navire leur fit la morale à ma place. Mon deuxième personnage préféré après Trafalgar Law se trouvait à peine quelques mètres de moi.

\- Plus sérieusement, yoï; vous auriez dû être discrets. On nous a autorisé à rester ici, vous auriez pas dû faire ça. Lança cette voix tandis que j'écarquillai les yeux. Le phénix avait parlé. Nos regards se rencontrèrent puis il sauta pour atterrir agilement sur ses deux jambes et se présenta à moi. Je feignai l'ignorance pour rester crédible aux yeux de tous. Le second de Shirohige dit tout à coup:

\- Vous sentez la javel...

\- Je suis en train de nettoyer, d'où les vêtements que je porte. M'empressais-je de lui répondre.

\- Je vois...

Je restai vraiment choquée. Non pas parce que les premiers mots échangés avec l'un de mes personnages préférés portaient sur mon hypocondrie mais simplement parce qu'il était devant moi à cet instant. Il se présentait (bien que je trouvais cela stupide pour le coup) et me demanda si j'étais d'accord pour rencontrer leur père. _What ?! Pause... Replay ! Il m'a vraiment demandé ça ?_ C'était le bordel dans ma tête. Sur les douze personnes qui séjournent dans mon esprit: deux dorment encore, quatre ont peur (on parle quand même de Shirohige), trois s'en réjouissent et les trois derniers sont en beug total depuis que le phénix est là. Je laissai faire mon enthousiasme (pour une fois...) et suivai sagement le commandant ainsi que Thatch et Izou sur le navire.

Shirohige était grand. Très grand. Je dirai même immense _; à l'image du navire dont il est le capitaine._ Marco m'avait présenté à lui comme étant la personne à qui le terrain et la maison appartiennent et m'avait laissé faire pour le reste. J'avais dû reprendre les présentations en donnant mon prénom mais aussi modifier les propos du Phénix en expliquant que cet espace appartient à mes parents, qu'ils ne sont pas là mais qu'ils reviendront demain après-midi. Barbe Blanche en avait ri et c'était maintenant aux autres d'être en beug (chacun son tour comme ça pas de jaloux, na !). Enfin, c'était plus le yonko qui m'avait étonné; il ne savait rien sur où il avait attéri mais ne s'étonnait pas plus que cela. On me demanda des précisions concernant cet univers et je réalisai à cet instant à quel point ils étaient naïfs _. Oui, on a déjà marché sur la lune et non, cette personne n'est pas maudite pour avoir fait ça !_ Je n'osai pas leur dire que dans ce monde, ils étaient connus car ils sont des personnages secondaires d'un manga...il ne valait peut-être mieux pas surtout si vraiment cela coïncidait avec l'histoire puisque après tout, Thatch est toujours en vie... L'homme le plus puissant au monde rit de sa voix si puissante et bu une gorgée de son saké sous l'indignation de ses "fils" et des deux infirmières à ses côtés; je ne disais rien, attendant patiemment et en évitant de clamser.

Un bruit venant de l'intérieur attira ma curiosité. On entendait des gens courrir dans les entrailles du navire mais également des rires. Thatch fut le premier à se mettre en garde.

\- Portgas D. Ace, je te jure que tu vas morfler ! Siffla le quatrième commandant.

Je me retournai vers la porte qui devint le centre d'attention de toutes les âmes présentes sur le pont et déglutis tout en priant silencieusement pour que l'âme du second commandant repose en paix. Je me doutais qu'il avait fait une connerie mais le roux avait vraiment l'air en colère.

\- Portgas D. Ace; reviens tout de suite espèce de voleur de bouffe ! Hurlait à l'intérieur du navire une voix qui me disait très vaguement quelque chose.

Le boulet (et c'est peu de le dire) apparut tout à coup, poursuivi par deux sabres et le commandant de la cinquième division (j'ai nommé Vista); mais comme il se dirigeait vers moi, j'eu vraiment peur. _Oh mon dieu, je vais mourir..._ pensai-je alors sans pour autant bouger. Le second commandant me dépassa vers la gauche mais pas les sabres qui arrivaient droit devant moi; j'écarquillai les yeux en me demandant qui aura mes mangas. Je pense que ma mère ne voudra pas les garder...j'aurai dû faire mon testament tiens, au lieu de passer des heures entières devant mon ordi à lire des fanfics de SNK ou de Harry Potter !

Je fermai les yeux précipitamment, étant alors incapable de bouger mais juste au moment où je pensais que me dernière heure était venue, les lame s'immobilisèrent. Je papillonai des yeux pour finalement me diriger vers la main qui maintenait les épées puis, en remontant, je découvris avec stupeur qu'elles étaient retenu par Marco qui se fit une joie (j'en suis persuadée !) d'engueuler le second commandant pour ses actes irréfléchis.

\- J'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure avait sonné. Me signalai-je alors.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas yoi, on ne vous tuera pas. Me dit le phénix toujours à côté de moi.

\- Vous êtes bien urbain, répondis-je avec ironie. Puis...arrêtez de me vouvoyer aussi.

\- Dans ce cas yoi, arrête aussi de me vouvoyer. Rétorqua le commandant.

je détournai le regard en rougissant et me reconcentrai sur la discussion que j'avais entamé avec l'homme le plus fort des océans.

* * *

 **Hey ! Salut à tous et à toutes. Donc pour ceux ou celles qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je suis CalamitieGame, peu présente sur (le BAC à la fin de l'année aidant beaucoup).**

 **J'essayerais de publier de temps à autres les chapitres de ma fiction tout en espérant qu'elle vous plaise.**

 **Merci aux gens pour les reviews sur mes autres fics et j'espère recevoir des avis sur cette histoire assez vite. N'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas et je sais bien prendre les critiques (même négatives du moment qu'elles sont argumentées).**

 **Sur ce, à la prochaine !**


End file.
